Stanrish, Robb
Robb “Wofven” Stanrish was a Jinsai Norudan and a member of the Shadow Wardens. He was the one who found Moraine “Shadowsong” Strykia-Sandoval and was charged with the protection of her and her family. Robb was also a member of House Stanrish, a lesser House in the Landsting pledged to House Strykia. Robb had apprenticed under a Arentech engineer during his Jinsai training on Aycaris, finding a talent for engineering and modification of technology. Using his ties to Arentech, Robb was able to liberate prototype weapons and armor for the Antrixian Resistance during the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. While serving with the Antrixian rebels, Robb fostered a close relation with Draygan Strykia and became the young Lord's right hand man in some instances. Draygan personally tasked Robb with tracking down his aunt and protecting her. Robb's true downfall was his liking of a high profile lifestyle coupled with a narcissistic personality, even though he was loyal to a fault. History Early Life Later Life Appearance and Personality Robb was a middle-aged being with an athletic build. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes which glowed blue with the intensity of his emotions. He was usually well-groomed and well-dressed, as he could be quite vain about his appearance. Robb was very driven, and committed to duty. Helping others could be a flaw as he could and did bend over backward to help people. He was also arrogant, stubborn and conflicted. When he set his mind to something he rarely budged and would stick with it till the end. He would also manipulate others in ways that he saw fit as it was for their own good. There had been numerous times where Robb had been placed in a situation that he must sacrifice something he cared about deeply. This caused him to become more withdrawn from others and he channeld his feelings into his work. His personal relationships were always strained due to how he handled his life. Romantic entanglements tended to end badly for all parties. The playboy lifestyle was created as a cover early on and he maintained it for years. He craved affection and seeked any form of it to assuage his loneliness. He was capable of being in monogamous relationships even though he struggled with opening himself up to his partner and balancing their relationship with his work. Duty and the Jinsai always came before anything else. Robb was a mechanical engineering genius. He loved to build and tinker with things. He was able to fix almost anything mechanical. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Shadow Warden/Engineer DEXTERITY 3D Armor Weapons 7D, Blaster 6D, Dodge 10D, Grenade 5D+2, Melee Combat 5D, Missile Weapons 5D, Thrown Weapons 6D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 8D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 4D+2, Cultures 4D, Intimidation 6D, Languages 4D, Meditation 7D, Survival 7D, Willpower 6D, (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 5D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D, Beast Riding 3D+2, Powersuit Operation 6D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2, Space Transports 5D, Starfighter Piloting 4D+2, Starship Gunnery 3D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Command 5D, Investigation 7D, Persuasion 6D, Search 7D, Sneak 8D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 6D, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 7D+1 TECHNICAL 4D Armor Repair 7D, Blaster Repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D+2, Demolitions 5D+1, (A)Engineering: Armor 4D, (A)Engineering: Weapons 3D, Melee Weapon Repair 5D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction 3D, (A)Metallurgy 4D, Powersuit Repair 6D, Systems Diagnosis 5D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Unique Antrixian power armor (see below). Robb's Armor RPG D6 Stats Model: Prototype Arentech Power Armor Type: Power Armor Scale: Character Skill: Armor Weapons, Powersuit Operation Range: *Various (See Below) Ammo: *See Below Cost: Not Available for Sale Availability: 4, X Difficulty: *See Below Damage: *See Below *Basic Suit: +2D to Strength for energy attacks, +3D to physical attacks; -1D to Dexterity and related skills. Suit has a Move of 16, with movement rolled on powersuit operation skill. *Enhanced Strength: +1D to Strength for all skills, including melee and unarmed combat damage. *Repulsorlift Engine: Move of 100, flight ceiling of 500 meters. Maneuver rolls are made with the powersuit operation skill. *Infrared Imaging Module: Ranged up to 200 meters, allows vision based on heat. *Starlight Imaging: Magnifies available light for excellent lowlight vision (no penalties for darkness except in absolute darkness, but sudden flashes of light can cause 4D stun damage if the user does not make a Moderate Perception roll to close his or her eyes in time). *Power Lamp: 100 meter range. *Multi-channel Comm Unit: Includes comlink encoder, ranged up to 50 kilometers, and external amplifier. *Sensors: Provides 180-degree vision, macrobinocular vision and mini-targeting computer. Provides +2D to Perception and search rolls. Contains a multi-frequency targeting and acquisition system (MFTAS) which gives +1D to all ranged weapons skill rolls for targeting at medium and long ranges. *Sealed Enviro Filter: Filter system can block out harmful molecules, or in case of insufficient or deadly atmosphere, the suit can completely seal, drawing upon a two-hour internal supply of oxygen. *Bio-Readout: Informs wearer of his/her physical condition. *Environment Scanner: Scans air for breathability and toxins and detects harmful radiation. *Mini-Grenade Launcher: 4D damage, uses missile weapons skill, ranges: 3-30/100/250, mounted in left shoulder. *Sonic Blaster: 6D/5D/4D damage, uses armor weapons skill, ranges: 0-5 (cone is 0.5 meters wide)/15 (cone is 1.5 meters wide)/30 (cone is 3 meters wide), mounted on right forearm and hand armor. *Repulsor Hand: 6D damage, uses armor weapons skill, range: 10 meters, mounted on left forearm and hand armor, knocks the target away (a meter for every two points of damage) but at close range (within two meters) can cause severe damage. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters